Brooke DeVexia
Basic Information 'Name: '''Brooke DeVexia '''Age: '''17 '''District: '''Capitol '''Gender: '''Female '''Appearance: '''Brooke is a beautiful individual who is generally taller than most her age, standing at five foot and six inches. She hails long light blonde hair that cascades down her back and reaches past her knees if not up in her usual braid, ponytail, or bun. Her skin is a nice shade of tan with a healthy glow. Her gray eyes match her choice in clothes style. '''Personality: '''Brooke is a very vindictive and manipulative person who is known to be ruthless and show no mercy. While it may disturb her, she will calmly kill off a younger tribute or massacre a group of tributes. She does not care for others unless they prove to be useful to her or she finds them attractive, romantic wise. She is not completely cold-blooded, however. To those she cares for, she will do next to anything for. There is one thing that is tabooed by her standards, breaking her trust. Breaking Brooke's trust mean absolute death. '''Weaknesses: '''Contrary to her beliefs, Brookie is not flawless. For those she cares for, she lowers her guard which may very well be her demise. She is very stubborn and while she never voices her opinion out loud, she certainly will express it through her knife. When angered, she can be very reckless but to be fair it is very difficult to make her angry. Her knowledge of artillery is limited as well. '''Strengths: '''Brooke is usually a calm and collected individual who uses her intelligence and strategic and manipulative ability to her advantage. She is well tutored in survival tactics for her few years in the outskirts of districts as she made her way back to the Capital. She has a vast knowledge of plant life, how to find safe water sources, how to make weaponry, etc. '''Fears: '''Brooke is violently afraid of the dark. It makes her feel uncomfortable and closed in and she absolutely hates it so much. It's not so much the dark she's afraid of, just what's in the dark, what she can't expect because she doesn't know ''what to expect. 'Token: '''Her locket, which was passed down to her through her mother and goes back generations. She likes keeping it near her to remind her that she's not always alone, even if it appears that she is. '''Alliance: '''Depends on the tributes in the games. She picks her allies based on strategy. '''Bloodbath Strategy: ' If it isn't necessary, Brooke would avoid the Cornucopia completely because she has well-developed survival skills and can find things on her own. If she's convinced that something extremely valuable (for example, a weapon that isn't close to her podium) is at the Cornucopia, she'll risk it and swoop in momentarily but will not get distracted by any bloodshed or other materials. She'll only stop if threatened by another tribute with a weapon that she can't easily shove off. '''Games Strategy: '''As a loner, Brooke would stick with her motto of loneliness means survival. She will trust no one and ruthlessly murder anyone that comes across her path unless they prove of some use to her manipulative wise or she's attracted to them (romantically-wise). If she's an alliance, she'll try her best to take the position of the leader but won't have an issue taking a backseat. If not given the leader position, she will secretly sabotage any group missions the alliances sets out to do during the games whilst not risking her own life. If given the position of leader, she will strategically lead the alliance into situations that provide enough danger for them but not for her. '''Reaping Reaction: '''If reaped, Brooke would confidently approach the stage with a smile. If not, when the female tribute is announced, she would proudly volunteer and strut up to the stage with a ferocious glint in her eye and a killer smirk. '''Reaping Outfit: '''Brooke's reaping outfit is found in her real life picture. '''Reaped or Volunteered: '''Volunteer History Born to the famous power couple who were victors of back to back Hunger Games, Brooke had always lived in the spotlight. Her life up until the day she turned thirteen was quite peaceful and extravagant. Her looks gathered much attention and her cheery personality and charisma attracted many friends. Her thirteenth birthday changed all of this. At the time, Brooke was outside, playing with some of her friends while she waited for her parents to get home so that they could start the party. When the ball they had been tossing around had gotten into the street, Brooke was the one to run off to go get it. The ball had rolled down the street into an alleyway and hit the wall which caused it to stop. When she bent down to pick up the ball, she was knocked into the wall and fell, unconscious, to the ground. It was later discovered by her friends and family that she had been kidnapped. The place Brooke was brought after she had been kidnapped was for a brief period of time where her kidnapper mistreated her and the use of her body. She was released months later into the wild to die off on her own. For awhile, Brooke was tempted to give up and let nature take her life, depressed from the events that occurred within the dark, locked, shack she'd been kept in. But her resolve held, and soon she was living off the land, ruthlessly murdering anything that moved, trusting no one she came across, and manipulating anyone who dared to trust her. She found herself in District One three years later and using the little money she had been able to steal, bought a ticket back to the Capital on a train and searched the city for which she found her family. After the whole ordeal, she was a completely changed person and would forever remain that way. Category:TheRebelOfSlytherin Category:17 year olds Category:Capitol Category:Tributes Category:Volunteer Category:Females